herofandomcom-20200223-history
Miki Saegusa
Miki Saegusa is the deuteragonist of the Godzilla Heisei Series. She is notable for being a psychic that uses her powers to communicate with and, in some instances, control the mutant dinosaur, Godzilla, and is credited for being the most frequently recurring human character in any Godzilla era. She is played by Megumi Odaka. She Was Also Look Familar To Madison Russell From MonsterVerse Films Godzilla King Of The Monsters And Godzilla vs. Kong Heisei Series Godzilla vs. Biollante Saegusa made her debut in Godzilla vs. Biollante. As well as being the head of an institution for psychic children, she also assisted Doctor Shiragami, a Japanese scientist who had been deported to Saradia for less than ethical experiments. Unbeknownst to Saegusa, Shiragami combines the DNA of one of his roses with genetic material taken from his late daughter Erika, and that of Godzilla. The resulting monster, dubbed Biollante, escapes from the laboratory and takes residence in Lake Ashino. For the duration of the creature's passivity, Saegusa sensed that it was in fact possessed by Erika's spirit. After Godzilla defeats Biollante for the first time, he heads toward a nuclear power plant, intent on absorbing its energy. Saegusa confronts Godzilla on Osaka's coast and nearly puts herself into a coma by attempting to bend Godzilla's will into leaving the area, but she fails to do so. She awakens just in time to witness the military's latest attempt to destroy Godzilla, only for that attempt to be interrupted by the untimely arrival of Biollante's second form. She and her companions witness the final confrontation, Godzilla's surprising defeat, and his even more surprising resurrection and departure. As Biollante disappears into the sky, Miki translates her last words to Shirigami. Unfortunately he is immediately shot and killed by the Saradian secret agent. Miki is unharmed in this event. Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah Saegusa returns in Godzilla vs. King Ghidorah, where she joins a time-traveling expedition to the Bikini Islands in 1944 in an attempt to alter history by preventing Godzilla's mutation. Miki is able to identify the Godzillasaurus residing on the island as Godzilla, thus allowing its capture and transportation away from the future test site. This plan however proved flawed, as the site where the dinosaur was deposited would later become the site of a nuclear accident, which would result in the creation of Godzilla, thus setting history as it was. Godzilla vs. Mothra Saegusa was a less prominent character in Godzilla vs. Mothra. She is seen working at the JSDF base and appeared to show a moderate concern for Godzilla during his battle with the guardian monster Mothra and her dark twin Battra. She also assisted in the locating of the Cosmos when they disappeared. During this time, Miki allied herself with the Cosmos secretly and kept a telepathic link with them, as they warned her of approaching danger. She is also seen wearing a earring with the Mothra symbol on it. Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2 In Godzilla vs. MechaGodzilla 2, Miki is made a member of the newly created G-Force, a military alliance dedicated to the destruction of Godzilla. There, she befriends a Baby Godzilla and is appalled to learn that the baby will be used as bait to lure Godzilla. Despite her protests, Miki is assigned to use her powers to guide MechaGodzilla's long-range weaponry onto Godzilla's vulnerable second brain. Though she succeeds, Godzilla is revived by Rodan and destroys the mech. Miki then telepathically convinces Baby Godzilla to leave Japan to be with Godzilla. Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla In Godzilla vs. SpaceGodzilla, Miki receives a larger role than in previous films. By then she has come to develop a strong sense of empathy and compassion towards Godzilla. Throughout the film she defends him from those who wish to kill him, saying "Don't you see, he also has feelings, feelings the same as we do!" while also wrestling with her feelings for a G-Force soldier she held an attraction to The U.N.G.C.C. now has its own department of psychic studies which Miki is director of, and she is met by people who wish to telepathically control Godzilla; the plan is called Project-T. Though she personally believes that it cannot be done and is immoral, her mind is changed after the Cosmos tell her that SpaceGodzilla is coming and that Godzilla must be there to stop him. That, combined with how she sees U.N.G.C.C.'s plan for controlling Godzilla as the lesser of two evils compared with killing him, makes her agrees to Project-T. While on Godzilla's island she meets a cheerful Little Godzilla, a grown up Baby, who recognizes her. When the adult Godzilla does arrive she and her team succeed on placing a mind control device on Godzilla and she does manage to control him. That is interrupted when SpaceGodzilla arrives. Miki is later kidnapped by the Japanese Mafia who had secretly bankrolled Project-T in the hopes of using Godzilla as a mercenary monster. She is later freed by her G-Force friends (which includes a scene of her using telekinesis to levitate the table she is strapped to and help one of her friends), the mobsters are killed by SpaceGodzilla, and she witnesses the last battle. After Godzilla's victory, she telekinetically removes the mind control device that had been placed on his neck at which he turns around to look at her, nodding. The Cosmos appeared and thanked Miki before saying goodbye. Godzilla vs. Destoroyah She last appeared in 1995's Godzilla vs. Destoroyah. Depicted as a fully integrated member of G-Force with a variety of acquired technical skills, she reveals her psychic abilities are waning. At the films ending she says farewell to Godzilla and Godzilla Junior. And meets her replacement Meru Ozawa who is the new head of the G-Force psychics. Although their methods are different, she comes to like Meru and even helps her in controlling Godzilla Junior telepathically. Gallery Images Miki Saegusa.jpg|Miki as she appears in Godzilla vs SpaceGodzilla Miki_Saegusa_1.JPG tumblr_m64ut7H3jY1rzrbs7o1_1280.png|Miki and Godzilla gvssg50.jpg|Miki bounded by the Yakuza M Saegusa Destroyah.png|Miki in Godzilla vs Destoroyah oyobeach2.jpg|Miki and Godzilla Junior gvssg69.jpg cry.jpg IMG_5844.PNG|Miki Watches Koji Going Inside Moguera IMG_5852.PNG|Miki Watches Godzilla Going After SpaceGodzilla For Imprisoning His son Godzilla Jr With Agony IMG_5863.PNG|Miki Shocked By Godzilla Being Hit By Hs Worst Opponent SpaceGodzilla IMG_5857.PNG|Miki Walks On The Beach In Agony#2 IMG_5864.PNG|Miki Could Feel SpaceGodzilla Is Coming After She's Free IMG_5849.PNG|Miki Speaks To Her Old Friend Koji? IMG_3075.PNG|Miki Saegusa In Godzilla Vs Destroyah Manga IMG_2348.PNG|Miki Feels Obsolete IMG_2363.PNG|Miki's Heroic Grin IMG_2435.PNG|Miki's Smiles To Little Godzilla IMG_2467.PNG|Miki Hears The Explosion? IMG_2478.PNG|Miki Saegusa: Say What? IMG_2531.PNG|Miki Senses Godzilla's Arrival IMG_2457.PNG|Miki Feels The Breeze IMG_2612.PNG|Miki Is Willingly To Stay Here And Remain On The Island IMG_2661.PNG|Miki's Outfit 1 IMG_2822.PNG|Miki's Outfit 2 IMG_2879.PNG|Miki's Outfit 3 IMG_2908.PNG|Miki's Outfit 4 IMG_2920.PNG|Miki's Outfit 5 IMG_2966.PNG|Miki's Outfit 6 IMG_2768.PNG|Miki Starts To Feel Like She'll Kiss Her Old Friend But To Nervous IMG_2688.PNG|Miki Hears Fairy Mothra Came Along IMG_2490.PNG|Miki Noticed Little Godzilla Being Bombed By One Of Yuki's Pop Up Bangs Godzilla Vs Destoroyah Manga Page 1.png|Miki Witness The Destruction Of Birth Island Godzilla Vs Destoroyah Manga Page 3.jpg|Miki Is In Shock Of Godzilla's Temperature Godzilla vs Destoroyah Manga Page 7.jpg|Miki Sees Godzilla Junior's Arrival Godzilla vs Destoroyah Manga Page 10.png|Miki And Meru Watching Godzilla Junior Fighting Destoroyah Godzilla vs Destoroyah Manga Page 12.png|Miki And Meru Ran Towards Godzilla Junior Before He Was Knocked Out Unconscious Godzilla vs Destoroyah Manga Page 13.jpg|Miki And Meru Watching Godzilla's Final Battle Against Destoroyah Godzilla vs Destoroyah Manga Page 15.png|Miki Watches Godzilla Seeing His Son Was Knocked Out Before Being Rescued Godzilla vs Destoroyah Manga Page 16.jpg|Miki And Meru In terrified Godzilla's Last Kill On Destoroyah Godzilla vs Destoroyah Manga Page 17.png|Miki's Mission Isn't Over This Time Where Newest Godzilla Risen Following His Father's Legacy IMG_5768.PNG|Miki Attends To Control Godzilla IMG_5834.PNG|Miki Concerns About Godzilla Junior Is Still Out There? IMG_5841.PNG|Miki Releases Stress At Godzilla Jr's Passing? IMG_5871.PNG|Miki Noticing Rodan's Life Passing To Godzilla IMG_5886.PNG|Miki Saying Good Bye To Godzilla And His Son Baby Godzilla Before Ending Of Godzilla vs MechaGodzilla II Miki Saegusa~Madison Russell -Teenager And Adult- (Megumi Odaka And Millie Bobby Brown) PT597.jpg|Miki Sees Little Godzilla Miki Saegusa~Madison Russell -Teenager And Adult- (Megumi Odaka And Millie Bobby Brown) PT634.jpg|Miki Looks At The Ocean Miki Saegusa~Madison Russell -Teenager And Adult- (Megumi Odaka And Millie Bobby Brown) PT687.jpg Navigation Category:Animal Kindness Category:Movie Heroes Category:Live Action Heroes Category:Damsels Category:Psychics Category:Telekinetics Category:Pure Good Category:Military Category:Heroic Karma Houdini Category:Voice of Reason Category:Godzilla Heroes Category:Female